oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Oreimo Episode 07
"My Little Sister Can't Be A Novelist" is the 7th episode of Oreimo. Synopsis Kyousuke arrives at home, only to find no one inside. Upon opening the lights, he is shocked to find out that he is not alone in the living room; Kuroneko is sitting on a lounge chair, greeting Kyousuke as if she was the master of the house. Kuroneko later explains why she visited Kyousuke's house. It turns out that Kirino found out that she has just watched six episodes of Stardust Witch Meruru, and Kirino is clearly disappointed about it. To appease the clashing interests of Kuroneko and Kirino, Saori proposes to set up a screening of Maschera and Meruru so that both of them can give each other's favorite anime a unique commentary. Kirino then agrees to the proposal, knowing that her parents are away on Thursdays. However, a sudden emergency caused Saori to back out, and so Kyousuke, Kirino and Kuroneko are the only ones who will participate. Initially, Kyousuke has some doubts about what's going on, but Saori's message is enough for him to accept it nonetheless. After preparing a short snack for Kuroneko, Kyousuke decides to delve into the conflict between her sister and her visitor. According to Kuroneko, a novel is partly responsible for their last fight, and described it as so bad that "she wants to kill her" because of it. She then adds that the main character is the mirror image of the author (a self-insert fiction) and her novel is mostly composed of three-word paragraphs, an overabundance of emoticons, and self-glorification. What angered Kuroneko the most is the character modeled after her is raped and dies. Kyousuke, though appalled by how Kuroneko was treated in the story, decides to cheer him up by praising her critic of Kirino's novel. However, Kuroneko admits that her view of Kirino's work is merely personal, and is not something that can be used as an absolute basis. (Kyousuke nods to her explanation, but did not understand a thing.) Kyousuke then decides to leave Kuroneko for the moment to carry this school stuff to his room. He checks up on Kirino, and discovers that she is busy playing eroge alone. Kyousuke is shocked to find out that she has the time to play eroge while having a visitor. Kirino puts the blame on Kuroneko, but when Kyousuke talks about what her novel contained, she was stopped. Kirino then shows a copy of a Maschera doujin manga-novel that Kuroneko authored. Kirino "wants to kill her" for how the plot went in the story (Kyousuke assumed that it was bad too) and tells her brother about the story. According to her, after Shikkoku (the protagonist of Maschera) defeats the main antagonist named the Queen of Nightmare, she returns in time and takes over the identity of a girl who is supposed to have died. She then proceeds to complain about the composition of Kuroneko's novel: its long paragraphs, obscure words and unfamiliar idioms and the need to read a supplementary book (an errata) to understand everything. And to top it all off, Kirino finds a character modeled after her as the main character's sex slave. Kyousuke is revolted by that, however, he realizes that the opposite just happened with Kuroneko. Soon, Kyousuke brings Kirino down to the living room to accompany Kuroneko and he tells them that they should focus on watching Meruru for the meantime. Soon, Kyousuke gets a call from Saori and he relays to her what is going on. Saori then annouces that the screening should begin shortly while she watches from her home. As soon as the first episode plays, Kirino bursts into life, while Kuroneko begins her criticism over Kirino's favorite anime series. Throughout the broadcast, Kuroneko keeps quiet, Kyousuke shows a pained expression on his face, and Kirino watches like a true fan, singing through every play of the theme song. Soon, Kuroneko begins criticizing Meruru for its content which, to her, mixes the concept of ero and loli. Kirino defends Meruru for saying that the theme for the series is "friendship", which Kuroneko instantly questions. Sparks start to fly between the two girls as one questions the other's arguments, and Saori even worriedly asks about what is going on. Kyousuke can only say that their fuming argument is what he can call as "friendship". The next day, Kyousuke is welcomed by a shocking remark by Kirino: that Kyousuke is browsing porn sites on her laptop. Kyousuke clearly did not dismiss her claim and apologizes, although he still gets called Ero-Manga Hunter for that. Kirino then declares that he must do something to make up for it, and it is life counseling. In fact, Kirino only wanted someone to review her latest work: "My☆Star Imōto☆Planet". According to her, she improved her writing style from the last one. She stated that the story is about an astronaut (another self-insert) who winds up in a planet full of little sisters. (Kyousuke finds the plot unusual.) Nonetheless, she had it submitted in the website of Raigeki Bunko, a book publisher. She feels that she is the potential in making a good novel, so she plans on making another novel called "Little Sister City" , much to Kyousuke's shock. And he gets dragged to Shibuya to help her start writing. Kirino tells her brother about the plot of Little Sister City; the story is set in a post-apocalyptic Tokyo, where the main character saves little girls and slowly rebuilds the world. Kirino then asks Kyousuke to get hit by a speeding car just for her to feel the main character. Of course, Kyousuke outright rejects the idea, and Kirino decides to go with pictures instead. Kirino then drags his brother into some shopping, while still making progress in research. Kirino then asks Kyousuke to buy her a ring that costs ¥30,000; she still uses the excuse of plot research. Kyousuke admits that he does not have the money for the purchase, so she decides to go to a store with much cheaper accessories. Kirino and Kyousuke leave the shop with a pair of heart-shaped earrings. Kyousuke's irritation for being forced into the whole thing begins to show, and before long, he ends up criticizing Kirino's work. Then, Kyousuke discovers that Kirino is not walking beside him, and instead, he finds her drenched, reenacting a scene from the novel that she plans to write. Although overcome by shock, Kyousuke decides to cover her soaked clothes with his jacket and takes her to a hotel. As Kirino freshens up, Kyousuke gets a call from Manami. Manami wants to invite Kyousuke to eat some Christmas cake she prepared after Kyousuke is free. Kyousuke accepts her request, but is forced to hang up when Kirino begins to spill where they are. Seeing Kirino wearing only a bathrobe makes Kyousuke blurt out about changing immediately, which causes his sister to suspect about him. After leaving the hotel, Kirino suddenly gets an idea while they walk along the well-lit roadside. As Kirino walks ahead, Kyousuke realizes that it is snowing, and as Kirino leads on, he thinks about how messed up his Christmas Eve was. Adapted From Trivia * The plot of this episode focuses on drastic changes of a work during adaptation from the original media. Many elements in the plot itself were greatly altered from the original light novel story. * The Opening Theme credits for this episode has been slightly changed to add details related to Stardust Witch Meruru, including the appearance of the titular character and her pet Comet-kun. * Kyousuke witnesses how Kuroneko and Kirino can act each other's lines with one almost imitating the other's voice perfectly. Ending Theme Song *The ending theme song for this episode is entitled "Masquerade!" performed by Kuroneko's voice actor Kana Hanazawa. Cultural References * The cafe right after the opening is modeled after the Gundam Cafe in Akihabara. * Most of the events in the latter half of the episode is set in the Shibuya District of Tokyo, a popular shopping district for fashion. ko:TV 애니메이션 1기/7화 Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes